


Clow Clow Fruit

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Parody, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Luffy gains the mysterious power of the Clow Clow fruit. A unique paramecia fruit and a conjurer class at that. It has its limits and can take a toll on Luffy if over used, but with this fruit he goes out to sea to become a pirate.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Harem
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Clow Clow Fruit

Luffy gains the mysterious power of the Clow Clow fruit. A unique paramecia fruit and a conjurer class at that. It has its limits and can take a toll on Luffy if over used, but with this fruit he goes out to sea to become a pirate.

Chapter 1

Devil fruits were a strange and mysterious thing, zoan type fruits gave the user the power of an animal, logia gave the user the power of an element, and paramecia are the wild card, but they could be broken down into sub categories. One of the most unique and powerful was the conjurer class, ones with the power of creation or able to summon powerful beings, like the Tool Tool fruit that can create tools, the Puff Puff fruit that was able to conjure a powerful genie.

One conjurer devil fruit was feared as it had various uses, the Clow Clow fruit, granted the user access to 52 summons. It sounds awesome, but the user of this fruit used their own energy to summon these spirits from cards, using too many spirits or trying to conjure the more powerful summons result in the user’s death. There have also been those who have relied solely on the fruit’s power and got overwhelmed by stronger opponents.

This fruit landed in the hands of a pirate crew in the East Blue, hoping to cultivate its powers and rule over the East Blue seen as the weakest of all the seas. What they hadn’t counted on was running into Red Hair Shanks and his crew, they got pounded and their bounty lifted including the Clow Clow fruit.

The crew was celebrating their bounty and the courage of one young man named Luffy who stabbed his cheek to prove his bravery. Things were going swimmingly until a bunch of bandits crashed the party. They mocked Shanks, spilled food and drink on him, but he just laughed it off, much to Luffy’s shock.

He ate the mysterious fruit in frustration, much to Shanks’ horror. “Luffy, that fruit you ate, was a devil fruit! In exchange for power it robs you of your ability to swim.”

“What?!”

“You dumb ass!” Shanks scolded. Luffy could conjure the cards themselves, each one was unique and had their own designs, Luffy would talk to them when he was alone. Makino thought it was a bit odd, but Luffy said the spirits of the cards could hear him, they would be friends.

The bandits came back and caused trouble at the bar Makino worked at. Luffy tried to stop them, but was still a kid who couldn’t use his powers very well, even the weaker spirits required more than he had in the tank. If not for Shanks and his crew showing up and wiping out the bandits easily, he would have been doomed.

Their leader tried to escape with Luffy, planning to sell him to make up for his loses. He didn’t get far as the Lord of the Coast appeared and ate the bandit leader with one bite. Luffy was thrown from the boat, and was struggling as the water sapped his strength. His thrashing turned the attention of the sea king, and it surged forth to devour him.

Shanks stepped in yet again, saving Luffy at the cost of his arm. “Get lost!” With one glare, the sea king was sent packing. Luffy cried, as his friend lost an arm because of him. Shanks had taught him so much, how to be a pirate, how to be strong, and most importantly how to be a man.

Luffy asked his cards if there was anything that could be done to help Shanks. One card spoke to him The Return. Its power could return something back to an original state, but it was a very powerful summon.

Return offered to grant Luffy’s wish but warned him using her power in the future would cost him greatly, he agreed. Luffy went to Shanks. “Return I call upon your power, return Shanks’ arm to him!” The card glowed and the spirit was called out.

Shanks’ men gasped, the spirit was quite a beauty, she wore a long flowing robe and held a clock between her hands. The clock glowed. “Luffy this seems like a powerful spirit...Luffy?” the boy’s arm turned black and he was sweating heavily.

The numbers flew off the clock and swirled around Shanks. “Wait please, he’s just a kid, take my energy instead.” Shanks gasped as his arm came back to him.

“The boy will not die, his wish was so pure, he’ll need to rest...a lot...and he won’t be able to use his arm for some time, but he will survive.” Return didn’t mention the other cost, using her power in the future would take a terrible toll on Luffy’s body.

Shanks sighed, but couldn’t help but smile. “That idiot!”

Luffy passed out and the spirit vanished. “Luffy!” The crew hung around until Luffy woke up and Shanks hugged him, before bonking him on the head for being so reckless.

“Don’t ever do something so crazy ever again!”

“I won’t,” he grinned. Shanks could tell he totally would.

“Listen Luffy, you are still too young to come with us.”

“I didn’t do it for that, I wanted to repay you Shanks. You are my friend!” he smiled at him.

“You are a great kid.” Shanks ruffled his hair.

“I’ll become a pirate on my own, and build a crew even greater than yours.”

“Oh? You wanna surpass us?” Shanks raised a brow at him.

“You bet, I’ll obtain the ultimate freedom and become King of the Pirates!” he declared.

“Then...why don’t you give this back to me when you’ve become a great pirate!” he placed his straw hat on Luffy’s head.

“This is your treasured hat!” Luffy’s eyes sparkled.

“Yes it is, so take good care of it. I’ll see you out at sea, go and have a grand adventure!” Luffy cried tears of joy.

-x-

The boy spent the next 11 years training, he made friends, lived with bandits, got some brothers, got trained by his kinda psychotic marine Grandfather who wanted him to become a marine. He gained, he lost, he experienced pain, and nearly died a whole bunch of times, but he survived and became stronger for it. Luffy trained his body to become a proper vessel for his powers.

His brother Ace had left on his pirate journey three years before him, the two had pushed each other hard. There was some talk of joining the other’s crew, but they decided to settle things once they each had a bounty. Their paths would cross again, and there would be no hard feelings.

Now it was his turn, he said goodbye to the bandits. Dadan had raised him for 10 years and while Luffy still hated bandits, he liked them. Luffy made it to the docks and was ready to start his journey. He got some supplies from the village and was ready to make his ship.

Yes, make it. Luffy revealed a card, The Create! The card transformed into a book. Luffy pictured the ship of his dreams with his mind. “A big ship with three sails with my pirates mark, it’ll have a bunk for everyone to sleep, a big kitchen, a training room, lots of cannons, and a cool header.” The book glowed and Luffy’s ship appeared, it had the head of a big cat like a mane-less lion or a cougar. Luffy named his ship Beros.

Makino was a bit worried such a big ship would be difficult for Luffy to use all his own. “Not to worry, I’m not alone.” Create returned to card form, and Luffy boarded his ship. He revealed his next card, The Move. With its magic Luffy’s ship was able to move on its own.

It wasn’t long before the Lord of the Coast attacked Luffy. “I’ve been waiting for this, this is payback for Shanks.” Luffy was carrying a large staff, he did a fancy twirl before smacking the Lord of the Coast and shattering his teeth. Luffy was jacked, firm shoulders, toned pecs, and six pack abs. His arms and legs were built, he wasn’t your typical summoner, and yet he had honed his body to be a proper vessel.

With the strength of his body he was able to draw out and house more magical power. He could use the lower tier summons easily enough, even a couple at once, middle tier he could use and were able to fight beside him, but the higher tier summons were his aces in the hole. His high tier summons were quite powerful and required a lot of focus and magic to control.

His adventure was just beginning!

To be continued...Building His Crew


	2. Building His Crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Building His Crew

Luffy’s ship was quite strong, even the nearby whirlpools did not affect his ship. He was relaxing on his ship, enjoying the sunshine, the fresh air, the sea breeze. If he had one complaint, he was lonely. It was too quiet, he was used to noise living with his brothers and bandits. He brought out two cards. “Song, Voice, join me my friends!” he cast and called the two summons out.

The Song’s visible form resembled a young purple-haired woman wearing a dress that had the pattern of a string instrument, she was wearing blue headgear that resembles a treble clef. The Voice’s visible form is a young girl with pink hair, wing-like ears, and wings for arms, similar to that of a harpy, she wears a long dress, a ruff collar and a green brooch around her neck. “Hello, master.” The two said though the Voice spoke rather softly.

“I’d like you two to sing, to break the silence of this day.” The two summons smiled and began to do just that. As the Song sang, musical notes began to swirl and dance in the air, creating music as they bounced into each other. The Voice started to sing. These two summons had a love of singing, the Voice had other abilities, like being able to steal and copy, or mimic someone’s voice.

Luffy smiled, this was much nicer. He unfurled the sails himself and let the wind guide him for a bit. If there was any trouble he’d use the Move. Luffy smiled as he enjoyed their musical talents.

Their little concert did not go unnoticed, as a pirate ship had been raiding a pleasure liner. Before they could go back to their ship, they heard the commotion coming from Luffy’s vessel. “Looks like we got another ship to plunder boys!” A large woman carrying a spiked club said.

Her band of bloodthirsty pirates cheered. Pirates not under the same flag were enemies, and equal prey for other pirates, except in neutral territories. This wasn’t neutral territory…

The pirates left their loot on their ship and got in close, but as soon as they got on the ship the music stopped. The ship was empty, much to the shock of the pirates. When they tried to explore the ship this proved to be a big mistake.

“Maze!” Luffy trapped them in a labyrinth unable to escape, all but one. One of these pirates didn’t smell like a pirate. “Hello...” Luffy appeared before him. “Let’s talk.”

“Who are you?!” the pink-haired boy was freaking out. He had just seen his captors warped away and a strange boy with black hair and wearing a straw hat appeared.

“The name is Luffy, the captain of this ship.” He tossed the boy an apple. “Let’s chat.” Luffy had a heart to heart with a pink-haired boy named Coby, he wasn’t a pirate. He was just a poor soul that got on the wrong boat and got shanghaied into a pirate crew.

Alvida ran her crew like a tyrant, if you didn’t praise her beauty you get the club, if you don’t obey her you get the club if you're caught slacking off you get the club. “Why don’t you just escape?”

“I can’t, just thinking about Alvida finding me and killing me scares me so much I can’t stand it.” Luffy wasn’t a big fan of cowards. Coby was in a bad situation, and he’s been trapped for two years.

“Don’t you have a dream, you want to chase?” Luffy asked.

“A dream...” he started to twiddle his fingers. “Well, I actually want to be a marine.” he shook his head. “You probably think its a stupid dream, being a pirate and all.”

“Your dream isn’t stupid!” Coby’s eyes widened, a faint blush spreading over his cheeks.

“Do you have a dream?” Luffy smiled.

“Me? I got a big dream, I’m gonna be King of the Pirates!”

“That means you are going after the great treasure, the One Piece! No way, you are going to the Grand Line?!”

“Eventually, but I’d like to build my crew up.” He wanted a big crew, full of interesting people.

“But that sea is the most dangerous, if you go there you’ll die, it’s impossible!” Luffy bopped him. “Oww!”

“I made a decision a long time ago, that I would live a life without regrets. I’m chasing my dream, and if I die fighting for it then that’s that...” Luffy called back Maze, as to not drain his magical power, depositing the lot and Alvida on the deck of his ship. Everyone was shocked to see the maze vanish and get sucked back into a card.

“You must have Devil Fruit powers,” Alvida said. “I thought they were just a myth, but guess they are real.” Alvida mocked him for being a crew of one, and even with devil fruit powers, he was outnumbered.

“Oh, I may be alone now, but I won’t need my devil fruit powers to take your guys out.”

“We’ll see, get ‘em boys!” She sicked her men on Luffy, but the boy started taking them on with his staff. He blocked sword strikes, and disarmed gunmen, slowly dwindling their numbers by knocking them off his ship, sending them soaring into the sea.

He was proving he didn’t need his devil fruit power to defeat them. He had skills, from training, and he learned from the best how to wield a staff. Coby was amazed as Alvida’s crew was dwindled. “You guys come on my ship looking for trouble, well you’ve found it,” Luffy said spinning his staff like a boss.

She struck some of her men who showed fear of Luffy. “You brat...Coby tell this runt who he’s messing with!” Coby flinched and started to shake. He looked to Luffy and remembered his words. Coby couldn’t keep running away, he had to be brave.

“You are...you are...THE BIGGEST UGLIEST STINKING OLD HAG OF ALL!” Alvida’s men, who were still conscious, had their jaws dropped. The woman herself was seeing red, as Luffy laughed.

“What did you say?!”

“I’m gonna enlist in the marines, and after I join I’ll catch pirates like you!”

“YOU ARE DEAD!” Alvida screamed and raised her club to crush his skull.

Luffy wasn’t letting that happen and blocked her attack. “You little brat!”

“Well said, Coby.” Luffy conjured a card.

“I’m not afraid of you!” She pulled back to attack again. “I’ll get you and Coby, you’ll never escape me!”

“Power, grant me your strength.” A pink aura enveloped Luffy, and with one hit he sent Alvida flying into the distance. He let out a sigh and powered down. He was feeling quite drained, but nothing some food and rest couldn’t fix.

Little did Alvida know, her ship was being raided by a thief, her treasure getting swiped. So if she made it back to her ship it’d be cleaned out. To make it even worse, the ship they just raided had contacted the marines, who had just arrived, cannons firing on the ships with a pirate flag. Coby decided to stick with Luffy and help his ship get away, besides if he tried to join the marines now he’d just get arrested like the other pirates.

“So any marine bases around here?” Luffy asked.

“I do know of one, but we shouldn’t go there.”

“Why’s that?”

“You see a terrifying man is locked up there, he’s a demon, even Alvida was scared of him.”

“That so?” Luffy grinned. “I’d like to meet this demon.”

-x-

Roronoa Zoro was a famous bounty hunter in the East Blue, he was known for using three-sword style, and being a ruthless killer. In truth, he was just a swordsman who set out to sea looking for Dracule Mihawk, a legendary swordsman who held the title of greatest. He took out pirates and bandits that got in his way, or when he needed food or sword repair.

Due to a series of events, he had made a deal with the idiot son of the Marine Captain Axe Hand Morgan, Helmeppo. The deal was to spend a month tied up, he was three weeks in, and neither his body or his spirit had broken, even with Helmeppo going out of his way to beat on Zoro, punching and kicking him when he couldn’t fight back.

He didn’t care, he’d take the punishment and pass this trial. What he wasn’t expecting was to meet Luffy. Coby thought Zoro was the monster here, but as it turns out Morgan was heavily taxing the people and ruling like a tyrant. His son was just abusing the reputation he had to live like a king. He looked down on everyone even his fellow marines.

Luffy was looking for a crew, and he had his eye set on Zoro, he could tell the guy was strong, but not only that he was a good person. His determination only grew when a little girl revealed the truth of why Zoro was being punished. Helmeppo’s pet dog tried to attack her, and Zoro saved her and killed the beast.

Helmeppo tried to attack the swordsman but he stood no chance. So he threatened the girl and her family striking this deal, in exchange for their safety. “It’s all my fault!” the girl cried.

“This is awful, how can the marines do stuff like this?” Coby was shaking.

“Coby, there are all kinds of people in this world, good people, bad people, innocent people, and cruel...” Luffy thought about the bandits who had harassed Shanks, and the bandits who raised him. While he couldn’t forgive the Higuma bandits, but Dadan’s family...he liked those guys. “If you become a marine, you’ll have to live by your own sense of justice.”

“Luffy...you are amazing...you should join the marines and set them straight!”

“No way!”

“But...”

“Absolutely not,” Luffy said and stuck out his tongue.

Their conversation was interrupted as Helmeppo came into their restaurant, demanding food on the house. “Man I’m bored, this town is so boring.” he sighed and groaned. “I know! I’ll execute Roronoa Zoro, that’ll be entertaining at least.”

Luffy saw red and punched the blonde twit. “You hit me, how dare you hit me. I’ll tell my daddy on you!”

“Fight me like a man!” Coby tried to hold Luffy back, allowing Helmeppo to escape. “I’ve decided I’m gonna have Zoro join my crew!”

Zoro wasn’t pleased to hear this, as he didn’t want to become a pirate. “Well, I’ve decided you’re joining my crew!”

“Don’t decide that on your own, baka!” Zoro snapped. “I refuse to become a pirate, my only goal is becoming the world’s greatest swordsman!”

“That idiot son took your swords right, if I get them back for you it means you’ll have to join my crew.”

“Oi!” Luffy wasn’t listening and went to the base. To Zoro’s shock, the boy gave his staff wings and flew off towards the top of the base. “What the hell?”

He caused quite a commotion it seems, Morgan had spent taxpayer money on a statue of himself. Luffy accidentally knocked it over when he flew up. “Bring me his head!” Morgan shouted.

As Luffy ran around the base looking for Zoro’s swords, Coby was trying to free the green-haired man. “Oi stop that, I just have to survive another week and I’ll be free.”

“Actually, Helmeppo plans to execute you today.”

“What…?”

“Luffy heard Helmeppo say it, and he got so mad he punched him. I’m not asking you to become a pirate, but please help Luffy-san!” he begged.

Bang!

Zoro’s eyes widened as the pink-haired boy was hit. Morgan was down with his men, with their guns pointed at him. “What the hell is this?” Coby clutched his wounded shoulder.

“Your execution!” Morgan said.

“We had a deal!” Zoro snapped.

“I have no reason to honor the deal of a lowly bounty hunter turned criminal. Ready men!” the guns were cocked and the bullets ready to fly.

‘No...not like this...not like this!’ His life flashed before his eyes, all his struggles, all his training, the promise he made to Kuina. Her words pierced his mind.

“ **You are weak Zoro, nothing ever changes!”**

“Fire!” the sound of gunshots were heard.

“Shield!” Luffy cast and the bullets struck a barrier. “I’m not gonna let you die.” the devil fruit holder appeared, with Zoro’s swords strapped to his back. “You okay Coby?”

“Y...yeah...” it was just a graze on his shoulder.

The marines continued to open fire, but nothing they did could penetrate the barrier made by the Shield card. “Who the hell are you?” Morgan asked.

“My name is Luffy, I’m gonna be the King of the Pirates!” Luffy proclaimed shocking the marines and Zoro.

“How are you doing this?” Zoro asked.

“I ate the Clow Clow fruit and became a magic human. This barrier is from The Shield card.”

“And before?”

“The Fly card.” Luffy chuckled.

“Stop wasting your bullets fools, if you can’t get him with guns, then surround him with swords!” Morgan ordered. Luffy didn’t have the heart to tell him he could simply extend the barrier around them.

Some marines weren’t sure about going up against a devil fruit holder. So he cut them down with his own axe hand. “Any other cowards?” he asked. The men draw their swords and charge in.

“That bastard would cut down his own men.” Luffy was pissed now.

“Oi, cut me down!” Zoro said struggling against his bonds.

“Are you sure about that? If you fight against the marines, you’ll be labeled a criminal?”

“Then I guess you’ll have to take responsibility. I’ll join your crew. No matter what I will become the world’s greatest swordsman!”

Luffy smiled. “The future King of the Pirates deserves the World’s Greatest Swordsman.” Luffy dropped the shield as the marines attacked with swords. He revealed another card. “Sword!” The card glowed and transformed into a magical blade.

He cut Zoro free and gave him his swords. It shocked him as it looked like Luffy slashed Zoro, but only the ropes holding him was cut. “This is a magic sword, it only cuts what I want it to cut.”

The men charged and Zoro blocked them using his three-sword style. “So you can use a sword?”

“I’m no master or anything, but if you like we can spar later.”

“Interesting, well captain, it looks like I’m yours. Just know if you stand in my way of achieving my goal I’ll cut you down.” Luffy smiled.

“Not a chance, we’ll chase our dreams together!” Luffy wielded his sword in one hand the staff in the other. “It’s more fun that way.”

Zoro couldn’t help but chuckle. “What are your orders Captain?”

“Let’s bring these guys down!”

“Right!” Zoro began tearing through the marines, knocking them out one after another.

Luffy blocked with his staff and slashed with his sword, it was a unique fighting style. Luffy’s magic sword passed through flesh and bone and he left his opponents without clothes or weapons. Then, he knocked out his naked opponents with his staff.

Helmeppo and Morgan didn’t last long even trying to take Coby hostage. Luffy dispelled his sword, but didn’t drop his staff, he used the power of The Through card and infused it into his staff. With one toss, his staff passed right through Coby and hit Helmeppo knocking him out.

Zoro cut down Morgan, protecting his captain in the process. Much to Coby’s shock, the marines were happy Morgan was defeated. “This is what happens when you rule by fear!”

The two stuffed their bellies. “How do you have a bigger appetite than a guy who hasn’t eaten in three weeks.”

“It takes a lot of fuel to use my magic, plus I’ve always had a healthy appetite.” he chuckled. Zoro could tell his captain was strange, but at least his adventure wouldn’t be boring.

To be continued...Dreams and Feelings

Zoro has a strange dream about sleeping with his new captain, a rather erotic intense dream. He’s woken up by Luffy and is a bit embarrassed. He blames a lack of alone time for having strange thoughts, but Luffy doesn’t help asking to sleep with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tier 6


End file.
